


Always Forgiven

by helens78



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), due South
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy isn't always there when he's supposed to be, but Ray's used to that by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Forgiven

Billy is a goddamned _flake_. It's not like Ray really minds clearing his schedule for him--Billy's not in town very often, and once in a blue moon is better than never--but half the time, Ray clears his schedule and ends up in a hotel room by himself, jerking off to ten-dollar porn on the hotel TV.

It's just that the other half of the time, he's so sweet. "I'm so sorry about October," he murmurs, kissing the sweet spot on Ray's jaw, or, "Hey, I missed you, _missed_ you," while his hands slip under Ray's shirt or into his pants--and oh, God, his fingers, with those long, long fingers Ray might just forgive him _anything_.

And Ray hates that, hates forgiving Billy without a second's thought. He hates that knowing look Billy gets on his face when Ray stops being frustrated and starts giving in. He hates that Billy knows him well enough by now that he can wriggle and tease his way out of any of Ray's bad moods or held grudges.

It's like he's got a lifetime's worth of practice at it, a whole life's experience letting people down and then showing up just when he's needed the most, when it really counts. There's no way in hell Ray's going to ask, though. This is one case where misery doesn't want company.


End file.
